Bleed
Bleed was the fifth single released from the original version of Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was not brought back to be on the official version. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP. Official Lyrics Since I'm inside this prison when I speak nobody listens They label me villainous, conforming to one religion All of your inquisitions are going down in remission It's about time you witnessed the power of one decision A lifestyle for you fucking cowards You made a false description to a kid's addiction These words are louder, they're the fucking powder To my gun's ignition when it shoots the children This is blood for their soul Don't care what you've been told I am not alone Bleed what you've done Bleed just for us You can hide but you can't run One day you'll end up where you belong Bleed what you've done Bleed, get or got? You can try and play it dumb One day someone's gonna wake you up Hey, I don't give a fuck Hey, you ain't getting no love Hey, don't think too much 'Cause this time you're out of luck (You!) I'm viewed as the rebel who worships Satan, praises the devil I've been itching to tell you I'm gonna be here longer than forever Your sniveling won't help, you might as well be looking down the barrel If I'm burning in hell, then I guess we're all going down together I won't bow even if your crown Was meant to be for heaven or it was Armageddon I won't look down even if I'm bound Going in no direction, ready for redemption This is blood for their soul Don't care what you've been told I am not alone Bleed what you've done Bleed just for us You can hide but you can't run One day you'll end up where you belong Bleed what you've done Bleed, get or got? You can try and play it dumb One day someone's gonna wake you... Up, no matter what, we're not giving up! I won't ever keep my mouth shut! Fuck what you've become, we've had enough! When I'm gone, I'll watch you succumb! How do you like me now Now that you're underground And not making a sound? I bet that you're proud Of pulling us all down Your sins will find you out We don't need you around Bleed what you've done Bleed just for us You can hide but you can't run One day you'll end up where you belong Bleed what you've done Bleed, get or got? You can try and play it dumb One day someone's gonna wake you up Hey, I don't give a fuck Hey, you ain't getting no love Hey, don't think too much 'Cause this time you're out of luck Demo The demo version of this song was released as a fifteen-second snippet by Deuce. There were originally different lyrics in the first verse. Since I'm in the position To speak and... Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Deuce Singles